We Belong Together
by Nikcool
Summary: A very unlikely couple meets and falls in love. Harmonys other citizens struggle to grasp the romance while dealing with their own lives.
1. Chapter 1

Title - We Belong Together  
Author - Nikcool  
E-Mail address - nikcool_98@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG  
Category - S,R,A  
Keywords - Charguel, Kay, soul  
Summary - Charity gets out of hell with help from Kay and Miguel. Kay turns 17.  
  
Disclaimer – The Characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, many of them belong to whoever owns the show "Passions". The ones that do not belong to Passions have minds of their own, actually all of these characters do, I have lost control of what they do, I am just told what to write, so it is not my fault if they do something crazy  
  
WE BELONG TOGETHER – PART ONE  
(ABOUT A GIRL)  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
She had been in hell forever. Strangely her voice wasn't hoarse, and she had been screaming for help since before the demons dragged her in. Kay was there, she had helped for second, but something the evil witch said made her stop. Charity was so tired of hell, all she wanted to do was get out. Then she saw Miguel, and Kay. Miguel doused in holy water, on a rope doused in holy water. Kay holding on to the rope, even though it burned her hands. She was able to grab Miguel, and Kay pulled them out. Finally she was out of hell. She looked at Miguel and kissed him passionately. Kay watched, ignoring the burning pain in her hands. Charity decided to thank Kay, Kay had changed her ways, and helped her escape.   
  
Thank you Kay, Me and Miguel are even closer now.  
  
  
You have always been my best friend. Miguel said.   
  
We were more than friends when Charity was in hell, thought Kay. She remembered all the times Miguel told her that he loved her, all the times they were in bed together, and now he loved Charity with all his heart again. She was his best friend again.  
Now look at them, Charity and Miguel can't keep their hands off of each other, they forgot all about Kay. Charity wanted Miguel more than ever now, so what if they weren't married? She wanted him. She told him that she wanted him.  
  
Are you sure Charity  
  
I'm sure Miguel, I am ready now  
  
Clothes were peeled off in between kisses that trailed down bodies. Her arms were wrapped around him and his arms were wrapped around her, and they kissed each other on their lips, and they were joined together.  
  
Kay knew what Miguel and Charity were doing. Miguel had just used her, he never really loved her. There were no emotions there. No soul. She didn't even know if she actually loved Miguel. Then the Angel Girl came to her. There was blue light, everywhere. Kay became the blue light, and then she cried. Tears and guilt and shame and happiness poured out of her in tears.  
  
You have earned your soul back Kay, now you must make good use of it.  
  
Kay dropped to the ground, still crying her tears.  
  
You must fight all evil in your life, use your powers for good. I must go now, goodbye.  
  
The blue light disappeared. Kay was still in tears. Miguel had used her. She didn't love him anymore. She felt guilty for Charity and Shame for sleeping with Miguel. But she had her soul back. And there was something else. She almost forgot but today was her birthday. Kay was 17 years old.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title - We Belong Together  
Author - Nikcool  
E-Mail address - nikcool_98@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG  
Category - S,A  
Keywords - Chad, Crane, Julian, Eve, Whitney, Simone  
Summary - Chad moves into the Crane mansion, with Eve, Julian, Whitney and Simone  
  
Disclaimer – The Characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, many of them belong to whoever owns the show "Passions". The ones that do not belong to Passions have minds of their own, actually all of these characters do, I have lost control of what they do, I am just told what to write, so it is not my fault if they do something crazy  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Chad had to move in the Crane Mansion. He was a Crane. He lived in Eve and T.C's old house, but Eve sold it. Chad hated Eve and hated Julian and hated everyone. He hated everyone because they lied to him. He fell in love with his sister, because Eve lied to him. Now he had to live in a mansion. His mother and Father were married, and his sisters lived there. Even the sister that he fell in love with. His brother and sisters were away at school. Julian's children. He never met them and doubted if he ever would.  
  
Finally the movers were done. He went into his room to relax, away from the family he despised. There was a girl in there, a girl in his room. She was young, about 18 and naked. She came to Chad, and kissed him. Chad pushed her away, gave her a trench coat and pushed her out.  
  
Julian! I don't want any girls! Stay away from me!  
  
Julian was disappointed, and Eve sighed. She wanted all her children to love their new father. She had missed Julian when she was with T.C.. She did not notice her youngest, Simone in the hallway.  
  
She wanted to know why they were shouting. There was always too much shouting, and not enough talking. Then she saw the trench-coated woman running out the mansion, and Chad was angry. He saw her and was angrier.  
  
Keep your daughters AWAY from me! And NOBODY bother me!  
  
Chad went to his room, slamming and locking the door. Julian and Eve see Simone.  
  
What are you doing here? Asked Julian  
  
I live here.   
  
Why didn't he know she lived there?   
  
Go to your room. Said Julian.  
  
You are not my father! Don't act like it!  
  
You are a Crane! Act like it and obey your elders!  
She rolled her eyes. Julian didn't act like her father until now, but she had to change her clothes, so she went into her room, slamming the door. Her walls were so dull. They were pink. PINK! It was a girls color, a little girls color. She was not a little girl anymore. She had no time to dwell on her walls. She had to change her clothes. A black sweater and black jeans with a black jacket.  
  
Today's kids, thought Julian, and then he saw his Eve, staring out of a window.  
What Wrong? He asked her. Then he sees Whitney, practicing Tennis, over and over again.  
  
I feel guilty, they were in love. Said Eve  
  
It's Alistair's fault, don't blame yourself. Eve and Julian turn to each other and hug.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Title - We Belong Together  
Author - Nikcool  
E-Mail address - nikcool_98@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG  
Category - S,R,A,T  
Keywords - Shuis  
Summary - Luis helps Sheridan through a nightmare  
  
Disclaimer – The Characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, many of them belong to whoever owns the show "Passions". The ones that do not belong to Passions have minds of their own, actually all of these characters do, I have lost control of what they do, I am just told what to write, so it is not my fault if they do something crazy  
  
Chapter 3   
  
She had an e-mail and read it at least six times. It was unbelievable. Every time she read it she could not believe what she saw. She was accepted to a prestigious design school. She would be able to go for free!  
She jumped up and down, screaming.  
She was going to be a designer!  
She was going to college! Her mama would be so proud!   
  
Ethan walks in and stares at the screaming Theresa.  
  
Theresa, why are you  
She didn't let him finish.  
  
Ethan, oh my god! This designer saw the work at what I did on you and Gwen's wedding, oh my god! I'm so excited! And she's giving me a scholarship to Art College, so I can be a designer! Oh my god! I am so excited Ethan!  
  
She was going to college. It would be even easier for Ethan to mess up his marriage now.  
  
That's great Theresa! I'm happy for you. With my new law practice, we are going to be so successful  
  
Theresa's smile falls and she starts to look sad. She would be separated from Ethan. Fate was pulling them apart.  
  
Ethan, I can't go. The school is in California, we can't leave Harmony  
  
Theresa, you have to go, every break you'll visit, and there's email, and IMing. If you go, you will be one of the best designers ever!  
  
You're right Ethan, I'll go  
says Theresa after thinking a minute. She could IM Ethan all the time. He knew her screen name 'ItsFate', and she knew his 'EWINTHROP1'.  
  
Ethan was relieved. It would be harder for her to find out what he did. He slept with Gwen.  
  
Theresa has no idea what's on Ethan's mind. She emails the school back and starts to make plans to go away to California.   
  
"And you'll do great" Ethan smiled at Theresa as Theresa emails the designer back and makes her plans to go away to California.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title - We Belong Together  
Author - Nikcool  
E-Mail address - nikcool_98@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG  
Category - S  
Keywords - Whitney/Jefferson  
Summary - Whitney meets her step-brother Jefferson Crane, and he can play Tennis  
  
Disclaimer – The Characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, many of them belong to whoever owns the show "Passions". The ones that do not belong to Passions have minds of their own, actually all of these characters do, I have lost control of what they do, I am just told what to write, so it is not my fault if they do something crazy  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He was Jefferson Crane. He hated that name. Who named their kid Jefferson?   
  
It was time to meet his new family. He went to the house and saw someone at the tennis courts.  
  
Hello, are you Whitney?  
No one told him her name, but he read the tabloids.  
  
Yes, what do you want?  
  
I'm your brother, Jefferson.  
  
OK, I think your father is inside  
  
I wanted to meet my new family  
  
I'm Whitney, I play Tennis  
  
I am Jefferson, are you any good at Tennis?  
  
Of course I am good! I got second place last year!  
  
I got first, I can beat you any day.  
  
No, I will beat you  
  
I will beat you  
  
I'm better  
  
No, I am  
  
I am the best!  
  
You want to bet?  
Jefferson knew he was the best at Tennis.  
  
Yeah  
Whitney knew she was the best Tennis player in the world.  
  
If I win, we have to go on a double date to the Harmony fair  
He was going to stay in harmony, he had to meet people  
  
I don't know who to take  
You will just have to find a date  
  
I'm going to win anyway, and If I win you will have to pick up all my tennis balls for a week.  
  
I am going to win.  
  
No I am  
  
I am. Lets not argue, let's play!  
They play. The racquets hit the small yellow ball back and forth, over and over again and Whitney loses.  
  
You cheated!  
  
I did not!   
Then the car arrives with Jefferson's belongings. Julian and Eve notice the car and go to meet it.  
  
What is going on here? Asked Julian.  
  
Hi Father, I'm home.  
  
Jefferson? What are you doing out of boarding school?  
  
I graduated Father. Remember? You couldn't go because you were too busy with work.  
  
I'm sorry…  
Julian did not remember saying that. He completely forgot that his son had finished school  
  
This must be my new stepmother  
He goes over to Eve and hugs her when Simone comes down the stairs.  
  
I'm going to Kay's house. She said. She didn't know who this strange boy was, or why he hugged her mother.  
  
You must be Simone. Hi! I'm your brother Jefferson!  
Simone stared for a second, then left. She had a brother named Jefferson, what else could go wrong in a day?  



	5. Chapter 5

Title - We Belong Together  
Author - Nikcool  
E-Mail address - nikcool_98@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG  
Category - S,R,A,T  
Keywords - Shuis  
Summary - Luis helps Sheridan through a nightmare  
  
Disclaimer – The Characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, many of them belong to whoever owns the show "Passions". The ones that do not belong to Passions have minds of their own, actually all of these characters do, I have lost control of what they do, I am just told what to write, so it is not my fault if they do something crazy  
Chapter 5  
  
  
You're mine, and we belong together  
yes, we belong together  
For Eternity Ritchie Valens, We belong togeter  
  
He could not help but to watch her when he heard that song. They were watching one of her favorite movies and that song was played.  
She didn't hear the song because she had fallen asleep. He Turned the television off and gently lifted her in his arms.  
  
She stirs.  
  
Luis?  
  
Sheridan. Luis smiles.  
Shh, it's time for you to sleep, we had a busy day today.  
  
She lets herself settle in his arms as he carries her up the stairs. She loves him so much, and they are married and will have a child soon.  
  
He gets to the room and lays her gently on the bed. Gently, he removes her clothes and puts a long nightgown on her.  
  
He changes into a pair of pyjama pants while watching Sheridan and remembering.  
  
  
She remembers too, but she is so tired, and can't keep her eyes open. She is so sleepy that she sleeps and has a dream.  
  
She was so happy. Eve just confirmed that she was pregnant. She could not wait to tell Luis, and there he was, sitting in the waiting room. She gave Eve a hug and then goes to tell him the great news.  
  
Something is wrong, Eve is in the waiting room, near her daughters, her daughters and Chad. They are crying all of them, and then something else.  
  
T.C. Russell comes in. First the bullets hit the wall, then shatter the glass of the vending machine, then his youngest daughter falls.   
Sheridan sees it, he has a gun. Luis knows too, he is running towards her but it is too late.  
  
It hit her, but it only hurt for a second. She actually felt wonderful, like she was going to heaven, but Luis and their baby.  
  
There was Luis, right over her. They were shouting at him not to move her. He could not move his wife.  
Two fingers kissed by him were now restng on her lips, then they took her away   
  
Sheridan, wake up  
she was crying in her sleep, and her arms had been moving. He was sure that if she could use her legs she would have been kicking.  
  
wake up, please  
and she woke up.  
  
I'm sorry Luis  
  
Don't be sorry, lets try to get back to sleep, ok?  
She nodded and they setteled into each others arms, and slept peacefully.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Title - We Belong Together  
Author - Nikcool  
E-Mail address - nikcool_98@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG  
Category - S  
Keywords - Savy, Gwen  
Summary - Gwen schemes to get Ethan back, Sam and Ivy have to live on their own  
  
Disclaimer – The Characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, many of them belong to whoever owns the show "Passions". The ones that do not belong to Passions have minds of their own, actually all of these characters do, I have lost control of what they do, I am just told what to write, so it is not my fault if they do something crazy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They had been in her house for almost a month.  
They didn't bother cleaning.  
They didn't bother buying food. All they did was eat drink and make love.  
No More.  
  
I want you two to be out of my house in a week.  
  
But we have no place to stay.  
  
You will find a place. My daughter is coming home in a week, and I want you out so she can have a bedroom.  
  
the lovers look at each other and realize that they have overstayed their welcome.  
  
We'll be out in a week Pilar  
Sam said that, he always was the more responsible of the two. Ivy, on the other hand was worse than her children. She would use two bowls to eat cereal in the morning, and waster all the milk. She never cleaned up after herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her mother was a maid. She was so ashamed about that. Her mother, a maid at the sleaziest hotel in town.  
  
Gwen sighed and smoothed her blonde hair back. At least she had been smart enough to put away her own little nest egg. If she finds a broker she plans to make her reletiviely small amount of money into a very large amount, and move out of the tiny apartment she stayed in now.  
  
Her father kicked her and her mother out when he discovered they were behind the whole Crane scandel. Rebecca had a job, like gwen would ever do something like work as a maid.  
  
She had a plan, Ethan was becoming a successful lawyer, she would win him back. He called her before, and said he wanted to talk.   
  
They did more than talk. The night ended with them naked under the covers. It was then that she got her idea. She knew he would be back, so she oreoared herself. In every condom laying around, she poked a coupe of holes in them.  
  
He came back that night, and her plan worked so far. Now she hoped she was pregnant. Ethan would neer abandon one of his children, and once Theresa found out, she would divorce him. He would be hers and Gwen would never have to worry about money again. But this would happen only if she got a single blue line.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Title - We Belong Together  
Author - Nikcool  
E-Mail address - nikcool_98@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG  
Category - S,A  
Keywords - Kay, Simone  
Summary - Kay bonds with her family, Simone realizes the benefits of being a Crane  
  
Disclaimer – The Characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, many of them belong to whoever owns the show "Passions". The ones that do not belong to Passions have minds of their own, actually all of these characters do, I have lost control of what they do, I am just told what to write, so it is not my fault if they do something crazy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
She was so happy to finally have a soul again, she vowed never to make the same mistakes again.  
She would be espically nice to Charity, because Charity is so special.  
She would be nice to Jessica also.  
Right now Charity was in bed with Miguel. She was doing the same thing she and Miguel had done while Charity was in hell.  
Kay decided to go down the stairs, to her mother and sister.  
They were not there. The entire first floor was dark.  
Maybe they are in the kitchen. She goes in and..  
  
SURPRISE!!!!!!  
  
It was a surprise birthday part for her. Her mother and Jessica and Pilar were there. And Reese.  
The wonderful man she had blown off for Miguel, but he came to her birthday party.  
He went to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
She did the same, but because she wanted to. He still loved her after all she had done.  
Reese was so wonderful, she loved him so much.  
He and Simone were her best friendsw ever, but where was Simone?  
  
Where is Simone?  
  
She's running late.  
Then she walks in. All in black, but it was Simone.  
  
Happy Birthday Kay. Simone was glad to see her best friend, with her soul back. Maybe she could tell Kay about her horrible family.  
  
The party was great. Everyone smiling and laughing, except Simone, who smiled once or twice, but mostly ate.  
Then Ethan came.   
It was Kay's birthday, and she was glad to see her half brother. Tomorrow was the Harmony fair, and he would treat her and all her friends to it.  
  
Simone left. Ethan had taken over Kay's party, and Kay did not want to talk to her.  
  
In her wallet she has credit cards. They are family cards of course, but she could use them for whatever she wanted. The name on the cards was Simone Elizabeth Crane. The cards had no limit, and she could get a limo to drive her anywhere she wanted.   
The mall was open untill midnight that night. Simone smiled.  
  
She was a 16 year old girl, with unlimited funds, and no curfew.  
  
She went to a drees store first. There was the one with the fringes, and the one with the plunging neckline, and the one with the sleeves!! She had to get that one.  
  
Can I help you with anything?   
The saleslady who asks that is at least 40, with obvious plastic surgery, and is snobby.  
  
I want to buy a few dresses.  
  
I don't think these are in your price range. There is a walmart a few blocks away-  
She looks at Simones holey black jeans, her beat up black shoes and finally, but at the same at her skin.  
  
I am Simone Crane, I want to buy some dresses!  
She was throwing her weight around! She had weight to throw around!   
She thrust her ID at the woman and was immeaditly helped.  
  
Every store was the same, but she got a lot.  
  
One store she spent $1,000 in. A whole new wardrobe, for a new last name.  
  
Then she went to the home decorating store nad bought paint. Paint and a new carpet and new sheets and new curtians. A new room for her.  
The limo was packed with her purchases. She had jusst spent more money than most people make in a year, and her mother and Julian would not freak.  
  
They did not freak, they were happy she went shopping, but Simone kind of waanted them to freak.  
  
She had to change the pink walls.  
  
It was 1 am, but she had to change the pink.  
She had bought one of those paintsticks, where the paint is stored in the stick and comes out when you paint.  
She filled the roller with paint and made the first stroke.  
She painted until the sun rose, and then some more until she finished the entire room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Songs belong to Alanis Morrisette, Hole and The doors  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was time for the harmony fair.  
  
Simone didn't want to go.  
  
Charity and Miguel would be all over each other.  
  
Kay would be plotting to get Miguel.  
  
Reese would be pining over Kay while Jessica never took her eyes off of him.  
  
Simone would be alone.  
  
She didn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
She went to the fair with her friends.  
  
They left, just as she thought they would.  
  
Simone stood at the stage, watching the Karaoke contest; she wanted to sing.  
  
Before she could sing though, Kay jumped to the stage.  
  
Kay was first of course, Simone didn't matter at all.  
  
I  
  
I want you to know  
  
That I'm happy for you  
  
I wish nothing but  
  
The best for you both  
  
Things seem very well things look peaceful now  
  
I'm not quite as well  
  
I thought you should know  
  
Did you forget about me  
  
Mr. Duplicity  
  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
  
It was a slap in the face  
  
How quickly I was replaced  
  
I hope you're thinking of me when you f*** her  
  
/I  
  
So Kay was over Miguel.  
  
Jessica and Kay would be fighting over Reese now.  
  
And Simone would be in the middle.  
  
Reese was now on the stage.  
  
He was singing a song for Kay.  
  
I  
  
Come on, come on, come on now touch me babe  
  
Can't you see that I am not afraid  
  
What was that promise that you made  
  
Why wont you tell me what she said  
  
I'm gonna love her  
  
Until the heavens stop the rain  
  
I'm gonna love her  
  
Till the stars fall from the sky  
  
On you and I  
  
/I  
  
Reese and Kay are lost in each others eyes.  
  
They are in love.  
  
Simone was in love once.  
  
He turned out to be her brother.  
  
Now Charity was on stage.  
  
She sang Brittney Spears.  
  
She sounded horrible, Charity did anyway.  
  
Then Miguel stood on the stage.  
  
He didn't sing.  
  
He proclaimed his love for Charity.  
  
People had stopped listening by that time.  
  
Simone had a chance.  
  
She gave the DJ her song.  
  
Chad, her brother was the DJ.  
  
She could barely look at him.  
  
Instead she sang.  
  
I  
  
And I cry  
  
and no one can hear  
  
Inhale  
  
the blinded eyes that see  
  
The chaos  
  
bring the pitiful to me  
  
Even though I'm wide awake  
  
I will  
  
in blackest night  
  
And I wait for you  
  
It's cold in here,  
  
there's no one left  
  
And I wait for you  
  
And nothing stops it happening  
  
And I knew  
  
I'd cherish all my misery alone  
  
And I wait  
  
staring at the northern star  
  
I'm afraid  
  
it won't lead me anywhere  
  
He's so cold  
  
he will ruin the world tonight  
  
All the angels  
  
kneel into the northern lights  
  
Kneel into the frozen lights  
  
And they paid,  
  
I cry and cry for you  
  
Ghosts that haunt you with their sorrow  
  
I cried 'cause you were doomed  
  
Praying to the wound that swallows  
  
all that's cold and cruel  
  
Can you see the trees,  
  
charity and gratitude?  
  
They run to the pines  
  
It's black in here,  
  
blot out the sun  
  
and run to the pines  
  
Our misery runs wild and free  
  
And I knew  
  
the fire and the ashes of his grace  
  
And I wait  
  
staring at the northern star  
  
I'm afraid  
  
it won't lead you very far  
  
He's so cold  
  
he will win the world tonight  
  
All the angels  
  
kneel into the frozen lights  
  
Feel their hearts,  
  
they're cold and white  
  
And I want you  
  
And blessed are the broken  
  
And I beg you  
  
No loneliness,  
  
no misery  
  
is worth you  
  
Oh, tear his heart out  
  
Cold as ice, it's mine  
  
And I wait  
  
praying to the northern star  
  
I'm afraid  
  
it won't lead you anywhere  
  
He's so cold  
  
raining on the world tonight  
  
All the angels  
  
kneeling to the northern lights  
  
And I pray  
  
begging to the northern star  
  
I'm afraid  
  
it won't lead you anywhere  
  
He's so cold  
  
he will rule the world tonight  
  
All the angels  
  
kneeling to the northern lights  
  
Kneeling to the frozen lights  
  
Feel their hearts, they're cold as ice  
  
/I  
  
she had closed her eyes while singing  
  
when she opened them, everyone was watching  
  
they clapped for her  
  
They liked her voice.  
  
She left the stage, and a boy stopped her.  
  
He was Robert, a senior who went to harmony 6 months out of the year.  
  
The other six months he spent in California.  
  
He told her he loved her voice.  
  
He called her beautiful.  
  
So she smiled, and Simone and Robert were an item. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Kay watched her friend Simone with a little concern. She looked as though she were ready to pass out, or cry. It was the first day of their Senior year and everything was going great, until they got to class. Kay and Simone shared their homeroom class, while Reese, Miguel and Charity were in another. Simone's new boyfriend, Robert, sat behind Simone, and he looked a little angry, and soon Kay saw why. Simone was getting many notes passed to her, and Kay decided to read one that was passed through her.  
  
Your Daddy should have killed you  
you don't belong here  
  
Kay started to ball the note up, but then decided to tell their teacher. But then they had to get their mentor assignments. It was something new at Harmony High. Every senior got a mentor, to help them once out in the work field. Kay was assigned Eve Crane. Simone's mother, and that was good because Kay wanted to be a doctor.  
  
Simone was assigned Ethan Bennett. Kay's half brother, and he used to have Simone's last name. The class snickered of course. Poor Simone, she was crying, then ran out of the room in tears. Robert followed her.  
  
Simone, where are you going?  
She turned and looked, there was Robert  
  
I can't stay in there anymore..those people don't understand me  
  
Simone, you can't just walk out of class  
  
Robert, they are so mean to me, I can't sit in there with them  
  
I'll take you for a walk  
They walk. Robert takes her for Ice Cream, and he gets a smile on her face. He takes her to his apartment, and his parents are not home. They sit and watch a movie, and she relaxes.  
  
The movie is over. He kisses her.  
  
They kiss, but then he goes further.  
  
I'm not ready, stop  
he doesn't stop. He goes further and further  
  
No, stop  
He keeps going, noone can hear her scream as he has his way with her.  
She cries as she lies in pain  
He finishes, and gives her a kiss on the cheek before laying on top of her.  
  
She wanted him off of her. She had said no, it was wrong.   
A little push and he got off of her.   
He had not bothered to remove her clothes, so she just pushed them back into place.  
She left, the building, walked even though she wanted to run.  
It felt like it should be raining, but it was sunny and warm  
and then she went to find police  
She said no  
But then she remembered, she was supposed to be in school  
she could get arrested for Truancy, she didn't want that  
She walked to her house, so slowly  
she wanted to run but didn't see the point  
Up the stairs  
and into her room  
and into her shower  
It was only noon, she noted after taking off her watch  
But she went into the shower  
The water felt nice, but Robert was still on her  
she made the water hot  
but it was not hot enough  
she scrubbed, but couldn't scrub hard enough  
she cried as she scrubbed, nad she scrubbed until she was out of soap  
she scrubbed even after that  
she stopped only when she realized her skin was starting to come off  
  
Then she put some clean new clothes on  
and her old ones went into a garbage bag  
she hid the bag in the closet with her old clothes  
  
It was 4 o'clock. She was in the shower for 4 hours.  
There was a message on her answering machine  
  
Simone, it's Robert, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you  
I love you, please call me when you get back  
I promise never to hurt you again  
  
HE loved her, he didn't mean it. Robert loved her  
Then someone knocked at the door  
It was Kay  
her homework  
and she had to meet with her Mentor the next day  
  
Whats wrong?  
  
Nothing, I have to do my homework now  
then she left Kay at the door.  
  
  
  
Ethan was upset.  
Gwen was pregnant  
And she was going to tell Theresa.  
He hated Gwen, he had no idea why he slpt with her, when making love to Theresa was the best experience he ever had  
Maybe he wanted someone more mature  
He went to talk to Chad  
the new owner of the book cafe  
  
Chad listened to him  
and told Ethan to go to California and tell Theresa how sorry he was  
and told him to be the best husband ever  
and that might not be enough  
but he had to try  
  
Ethan said no  
he was to be a mentor for Harmony high school's Future leaders program  
He had to work  
There were too many commitments  
  
Then he left  
and went to his cabin  
  
Gwen was pregnant  
and he was married to Theresa  
  
He started his laptop  
and logged on to instant messenger  
  
there she was, online  
  
EWINTHROP1: Hey Theresa  
ITSFATE : Ethan! I miss U so much! :D  
EWINTHROP1: I miss you too Theresa  
ITSFATE: What have U been up 2?   
EWINTHROP1: Mostly work, and I am a mentor for a new program they are having at the high school  
ITSFATE: That rocks! I have been so busy wit classes, but itsfate that I go to art college and become an artist LOL!  
EWINTHROP1 : Theresa, I have to tel you something  
EWINTHROP1: tel=tell  
ITSFATE : What is it Ethan? Do you miss me, I miss U & I love U, o I have some great news 4 U =:)~  
EWINTHROP1: I've been sleeping with Gwen, but I love you Theresa  
ITSFATE: What? Gwen?  
EWINTHROP1: She didn't tell you yet? Shes pregnant.  
ITSFATE: She is? Ethan I don't believe this  
EWINTHROP1: Its true Theresa, and I will never do it again, I am so sorry I did it this time, I don't know why I cheated on you  
ITSFATE: Ethan, I thought we were soul mates, I really thought fate threw us together, it was our destiny to meet and get married, and I wanted to have yor first childm, but you wanted Gwen to have your first child, and you chose to share a bed with her  
ITSFATE: I don't want to talk to you Ethan, I will have annullment papers sent to you, we have not even benn married 6 months, and you already cheated  
EWINTHROP1: Theresa, I am sorry, I will never do it again, it was a mistake  
  
USER ITSFATE IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE  
  
Ethan pushed his laptop away, almost knocked it off the table  
Theresa surely hated him now  
  
Theresa sat infront of her computer, but did not cry  
Ethan cheated on her  
he was going to have a child with his ex fiancee  
and he couldn't even call her and tell her  
he told her over instant messaging  
And now she was going to keep a secret  
She didn't know it when she left for school in july  
but she knew it after she got to school  
She wouldn't believe it  
but then her roomate made her get a test  
and it turned out blue  
Theresa was going to have Ethans child  
When she went to the doctor she found out she was 4 months  
and she was going to fly and see Ethan to tell him at the end of the week  
but not anymore  
he was going to have Gwens child  
He didn't deserve hers  
not yet anyway 


End file.
